


Little Red Riding Q

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: All Q wants is to spend Christmas with his boyfriend.But then he meets the big bad Bond...





	Little Red Riding Q

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archangell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangell/gifts).



> A little ficlet written for the 2018 00Q Secret Santa.

 

 

 

 

Once upon a time there was a young quartermaster who spent all his days making gadgets and gizmos for all the agents at Mi6.

One day Q asked M if he could leave work early. He hadn’t had a day off for over a month and he wanted to go and see his boyfriend who was home from a trip abroad.

M told him he thought that was a wonderful idea because he spent far too much time in the office anyway (and it was Christmas Eve after all).  He told him to take the whole week off and come back after New Year.  Q promised that he would and wrapped up warm in his posh red anorak, ready for the long walk home.

He barely got outside the building when suddenly the big bad Bond appeared beside him.

“Where are you going little boy, with your hood so red?”

“I’m going to do some last-minute food shopping and then I’m going home to see my boyfriend who has been away for ever such a long time.”

“I see,” said the Bond, “Well hurry along.  You don’t want to keep him waiting…”

As soon as Q was gone, the Bond raced to his car and drove as quickly as he could to Q’s house and let himself in.

A little while later Q arrived at his house and was surprised that the light was on in his bedroom.

He slowly climbed the stairs then pushed open the door.  His boyfriend was lying in the bed but he looked so relaxed that Q barely recognised him.

“Hello Little Red Riding Q.”

"Boyfriend!  Your voice sounds so odd.  Is something the matter?" Q asked with a grin.

"Oh, I just have touch of a cold," squeaked the Bond adding a cough at the end to prove the point.

"But Boyfriend!  What big ears you have," said Q as he edged closer to the bed.

"All the better to hear you with, my dear," replied the Bond.

"But Boyfriend!  What big blue eyes you have," said Q.

"All the better to see you with, my dear," replied the Bond.

"But Boyfriend!  What big teeth you have," said Q his voice quivering slightly.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear," roared the Bond and he surged up out of the bed and grabbed Q, dragging him down onto it.

 

“OhGodyesplease.”  Said Q, breathlessly.

 

~00Q~

 

Q woke up sprawled across James’s chest.  His body was aching from a frankly phenomenal shagging and he felt boneless.  His man was humming contentedly, nuzzling into his hair.

“Hello sleepyhead.” He murmured, kissing Q’s forehead.  “Look at you.  You’re terrible.  Fancy sleeping the afternoon away.”

“Humph.”  Q said.  “If you wanted me to wake up you should have kissed me sooner…”

James laughed and rolled Q onto his back, kissing his neck teasingly.

“Oh, so it’s Sleeping Beauty we’re playing now is it?  Now that I’ve stripped you of your lovely red hood?  If we’re going to switch fairy tales I’d much rather play The Emperor’s New Clothes…  Dress you up in all your ‘finery’… see if we can’t fool the minions into thinking you’ve invented invisible clothing.”

“You just want me permanently naked… Honestly!  We’d never get anything done.  You’d be ravishing me every two minutes.  M would not approve.”

“I would though…”

James began to kiss down his chest.

“OK. If you don’t want to play that one how about The Mouse, The Bird and The Sausage?  I think there’s a sausage down here somewhere...”  He blew a wet raspberry onto Q’s hip, making him shriek with laughter.

“That tickles _and_ you just made that one up, you git!!”

“I most certainly did not!  It’s one of the Brothers Grimm tales.  There’s a talking sausage in it.  I think yours might be talking to me now… it’s saying please play with me…”

Q grabbed James by the ears and dragged him back up the bed.

“How about you just come back up here and make love to me again?”

Instead of kissing Q he gazed down at him, taking a moment to simply admire his tousled-haired boffin.

“As you wish.”

“Princess Bride?”

“Be my Buttercup…” James said as he finally kissed him gently, settling down between Q’s spread thighs.

 

And they all lived happily ever after…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
